Program w utworach muzycznych
'' Wróblewice '' , dnia 10. Października. (Cicha reklama.) Dziękując niniejszém za wspomnienie pełne dobrej woli o przekładzie książeczki: „Liszt jako symfonik,” kładziemy nasze „veto” co do jednego zagadnienia, ujętego w rozbiorze – co do muzyki programowej. Najprzód, autor książki pisał ją dla muzyków niemieckich, znających na palcach warunki i zasady programu, o które dotąd namiętnie ścierać się nie przestali. Tłómacz zaś oddał swój przekład nie wielkiej publiczności ale kilku zaledwo z powołania muzykom, jak to orzekł, niemając żadnej rękojmi liczenia na udział publiczności (publiki, jak ją Dr. Omega nazywa). Następnie, bynajmniej tłumacz nie sądzi, by tylko programmowa muzyka się ostała – zawsze będzie muzyka programmowa, i nie programmowa, jak różne rodzaje architektury. Programm przyszedł tylko uzupełnić, zbogacić utwór muzyczny tam, gdzie jest niezbędny, przez fantazję powołany i fantazję słuchaczy, ku zrozumieniu się dusz powołujący. Gdyby wszystko miało mieć program, byłby Babel muzykalny. Symfonia Hajdena, Mozarta, nawet symfonie Beethowena obejdą się bez programów, ale sam czuł Beethowen, że program jest koniecznym do jego symfonji (i sonaty) pasterskiej, równie do IX. symfonij, w której tryumf odniósł program, powołaniem w pomoc muzyce pieśni Szyllerowskiej („An die Freude”). Jest to epoka. Czuł to dobrze Mendelsohn, który Rubikonu nie przebrnął, a jednak swe pieśni nazwał „Ohne Worte”, czując brak programu, od którego przecie i słusznie się nie wstrzymał w symfonji „Glückliche Fahrt” (tekst Göethego „Die Nebel zerreissen.”). Bez programu obeszły się i słusznie wszystkie symfonie Szumana, ale nie obeszły się bez niego ani Dawidsbündlery, ani jego Fantazja, ani tyle ślicznot fortepianowych, które pomyślał. Najlepiej bez programu obszedł się Szopen, a jednak jakże mile licują z jego melodiami teksta poetyczne Ujejskiego. Z drugiej strony nowe kompozycje Raffa, tego genialnego kontrapunkcisty, obeszły się i słusznie w orkiestrze zawsze prawie bez programu, ale jego fortepianowe cudne „Frühlingsboten” kwitłyżby-li bez swoich programów? I nowa symfonia R. Volkmana, tego Rembrandta tonów chmurnych, bez programu stoi, a odwrotnie zdaje nam się, ze nowa symfonia Rheinbergera „Wallenstein” plastyką swoją, mianowicie „Kazaniem” i „Teklą” tak świetna, zyskałaby podobnie jak jego „Siedem kruków” na króciuteńkich ale wydatniejszych programmach. Dla czego? Bo program byłby nonsensem w kompozycji ogólnej, abstrakcyjnej, której lekką przesłonę, dającą dostrzedz (lub przeczuć!) oblicza kompozycyi, już samo tempo (n. p. Szuman) bliżej oznacza, kiedy zaś w utworze plastycznym jest uzupełnieniem niezbędném, jak w uwerturze do Fausta. R. Wagnera w symfonicznych poematach (a więc nie zupełnie symfoniach), Liszta, głównie zaś w utworach Berlioza n. p. Harold, Romeo i t. d., w których charakter plastyczno-malowniczy tak przeważa, że bez programu byłaby istnemi hieroglifami, a z ich pomocą jak wschodzące słońca, co raz jaśnieją, olbrzymieją i podlatują na horyzoncie muzykalnym, który je tak długo, tak trudno przesłaniał!... Nie rzekliśmy więc bynajmniej, ze szczytem muzyki będzie ta, co się bez programmu nie obejdzie; sądzimy owszem, że ta jednostronność byłaby istotnie „abdykacją” dającą świadectwo ubóstwa epigonom. Programmy liczne, poprzylepiane do miernych utworów, jak złote blaszki do bohomazów, dające broń na siebie, ależ one nic nie stanowią. Programmatofila Liszta sonata nie ma programu, bo cały jej charakter go nie wymagał Programm, dziecko postępu, rozszerza tylko granice treści, jak inne formy sztuki je ścieśniają według poczutej chwili i epoki swojej. Umiał się n. p. geniusz Fidiasza pomieścić w niewygodnych tryglifach Partenonu, czy świątyni Bassae, niemniej, ztąd innąd Petrarce w ciasnych ramach swego sonetu, tak jak Bach w polifonicznych pierścieniach swej fugi, która go jak Laokoona opierścieniała wszechstronnie, też i Kraft umiał nagiąć swój lekki pastorał (Sakramentshäusen w Norymberdze) do sklepienia kościoła. Ale czyż to nie nagięty nie byłby piękniejszy? – Dla tego klął Berlioz fudze, a nie obszedł się bez programu. Jak tamte ścieśniają, program rozszerza piersi muzyki, jest on téż poniekąd nowym światem, o dziewiczych lasach i stepach młodej fantazji – w których trzeba umieć nie przepaść. Jak wszelki konserwatyzm zlękło się tego Lipskie konserwatorium, którego programem: Res vera et verum gaudium! Tego nie zaprzecza nowa forma muzyczna, choć ją stworzyło skrystalizowanie motta, jak u nas stronnictwa dzisiejsze wsteczne, z obawy przed rewolucją, zapierając niby czuciu i uczuciu, same poronią coś dla siebie zabójczego. Jak w kamiennej tak w tonicznej architekturze, czy polifonia Maurów, czy eteryczność Gotów, czy krągłość renaisansu, kolumna li Dorycka, jońska, czy koryncka, wspiera cellę świątyni, podoba sobie w niej Pallas, byle harmonią śpiewały ich granity. . Prawdziwa powaga ducha będzie zawsze podstawą tworów prawdziwego artysty, – tak jak bas cyfrowany bywa podwaliną czystej melodji. – Kończmy jedném zagadnieniem, które niechaj rozstrzyga: Czyż prawda nie jest programem piękności?... W. T. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Publicystyka